Emma-Toby Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Toby Isaacs formed in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. They remained close friends until the graduated from Degrassi in season 7. Friendship History Overview Toby and Emma met through J.T. Yorke, a mutual friend, and as they grew up together through middle and high school, becoming close. Through their friendship, Toby developed a crush on Emma multiple times, though she turned him every time because she did not feel the same way. The two remained good friends throughout school, and supported each other in difficult situations, such as Rick Murray and J.T.'s deaths and trying to run Lakehurst out of Degrassi. Season 1 In [[Mother and Child Reunion (1)|'Mother and Child Reunion (1')]], Emma and Toby meet for the first time through J.T., and become friends. In Eye of the Beholder, Manny calls J.T. and Toby stupid because they are refusing to go to the school's dance that night without giving her and Emma a good reason. Unbeknownst to the two girls, the two head home and watch porn instead. The next day, Emma and Manny laugh that J.T. and Toby got caught looking at porn by Toby's parents, and teasingly calls both of them losers. In The Mating Game, Toby has developed a crush on Emma, and has a daydream about her in class. At lunch, he reveals he is now also doing his project about turtles, like Emma, which she takes as a compliment that she influenced him. He invites Emma over to watch a video about turtles with him, and is obviously jealous of Sean. Later, Emma is frustrated because she cannot find information for her project, and Toby successfully helps her finds several helpful websites. He begins to daydream again, and the two hold hands over the computer mouse, as Emma was impressed by Toby's skills at searching the Internet. However, he is brought back to reality by Emma yelling at him about falling asleep while they were working together. Later, Emma blows off Toby's movie, that he specifically arranged for her, which leaves him angry. The next day, Manny reveals to Emma that he has a crush on her, and Emma is shocked. In Secrets and Lies, the 7th graders are talking about Liberty's weird behavior after class, and Emma reveals that Liberty has a crush on J.T. In Coming of Age, Emma, J.T., Manny, and Toby are all tanning outside together. Season 2 In Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Toby and J.T. are all dressed up for the 7th grade only dance, and greet Emma and Manny before walking into the dance. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, J.T. is talking with Toby in the hallway about Amy and Sean kissing in class. Emma approaches them, and J.T. quickly begins to talk about how horrible and mean Sean is, for Emma's sake. Emma thanks him, but says she is over Sean. The two tell Emma about the rumors that Sean's gang is stealing stuff left and right from the school. Season 4 In[[Time Stands Still (1)|'Time Stands Still (1)']], Emma and Toby are on the quiz team with Rick Murray and Jimmy Brooks. They all do their best to prepare for the big upcoming competition In Time Stands Still (2), when Rick points the gun at Emma, Toby looks shocked and asks whim what he's doing. After Rick is killed, both Emma and Toby mourn and cry together for his death and everyone else affected by the shooting. In West End Girls, Emma is walking with Manny and Toby when Toby asks Manny to prom. Later, Emma dances with Toby instead at prom when Manny was trying to escape from him since she doesn't want to be seen with him. Season 5 In Venus (1), Toby is walking with Emma and Manny to school on the first day. In Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Emma is in the background laughing. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. Season 6 In True Colours, Emma, Liberty, and Toby discuss a theme for the school's dance. Later, at the dance, Emma tries to sell a ticket to Toby to raise money to buy Sean a lawyer. Toby asks how she is going to pull it off without the student council or Ms. Hatzilakos's approval. Manny approaches them and asks why they are selling tickets, and Toby tells her that they are for the fund to hire a lawyer for Sean. Emma dismisses Toby, as she didn't want Manny to know, and he walks away. In''' What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2), after Toby is beaten up by the Lakehurst students, Emma and Manny coo over him and his injuries. Emma carries his backpack for him, and Manny kisses him on the cheek. In '''Rock This Town, Emma finds out from Toby that Manny had invited tons of people to Liberty's party. Toby later attends Emma's party when J.T. is stabbed. At the hospital, they are all devastated when they find out that J.T. did not make it, and Emma, Toby, Manny, and Sean embrace Liberty when she finds out the news. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Toby shows Emma and Manny the article about Manny and Damien uniting the schools on the computer. In We Built This City, Manny, Liberty, and Emma have an all girls and Toby hug before the prom when they realize they're all going their separate ways soon. Later, in the pool at prom, Toby and Emma have a noodle fight, and they all swim together. Toby is the one to tell the truth about Damian cheating on Emma with Liberty. After Liberty runs out of her graduation speech, Emma looks over at Toby. In the end, they all make up with Liberty, and flip J.T.'s hat at the J.T. Yorke Memorial. Degrassi Minis In Who Would You Date?, Emma reveals that she finds Toby attractive. Trivia *Toby did not attend Emma's wedding to Spinner Mason, the adoptive brother of his ex-girlfriend and his former bully, though there was a doppelganger of Toby present in the movie. *They were both friends with Manny Santos, J.T. Yorke, and Liberty Van Zandt. Gallery tobemma.png tobemma2.png tobemma3.png emmtob.png 3443r.png IfYouLeave-4.jpg IfYouLeave-6.jpg Image0dd.jpg Image1rf.jpg 65564.png 4543s.png 644.png 54643s.png 4564dd.png 4564dx.png image20k.jpg 3453dd.png 45454k.png 454n.jpg 4564rf.jpg 545.JPG Jagged Little Pill 52.png Jagged Little Pill 80.png 9890jkmm.jpg 809jk.jpg 1786785.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 15 (2).jpg Tumblr luzqimMPWU1qc1tpr.jpg IYL.jpg temma.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg 777332.jpg Jkko.jpg ijklj.jpg emtob.jpg Ghdfhawerfasxf.jpg tumblr_lnz9uag2sR1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo8yu1BvtV1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lo2tpwcx9U1qc1tpr (1).jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 173.jpg 106 The Mating Game 090.jpg 106 The Mating Game 092.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 013.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 048.jpg 107 Basketball Diaries 050.jpg Tumblr lvozre8bHj1qc1tpr.jpg 7yui.png 7yuihf.png tumblr_m7du7fkZCQ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions